


贝壳

by QiuShen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiuShen/pseuds/QiuShen
Summary: 来存个档。是一个我很想写的主题，但感觉发挥并不好，兴许以后还会进行更改。
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	贝壳

最近真是不太平，安东尼奥一边收拾着罗维诺的房间一边想。新教的联盟正在对哈布斯堡发起冲击。他已经疲于应对这帮棘手的家伙，现在各地的殖民地反抗运动也再难以压制。他很快就无法维持现在的力量了。想到这里，他不由得低头探出一口气。  
突然间，他看到桌角发出的白色反光。是一些贝壳。它们被洗得很干净，放在罗维诺房间仅有的干净桌子上。安东尼奥放下扫把，拿起桌子上其中一个贝壳，对着夕阳的光观察起来。罗维诺最近有些怪异，他透过贝壳较薄的边缘感受着薄弱的阳光，暗自想到。他看着罗维诺从原来的小豆丁长成一个少年人，他们在一起也许足足有一个世纪了。或许不能说是最近，应该说最近几年，安东尼奥觉得自己越来越看不透罗维诺的心思了。  
少年越来越不喜欢袒露自己的心绪，时常会躲着他，更不要说像小时候一样缠着自己。他可能一个晚上不和安东尼奥讲话，独自一个人思想着什么。也有可能仅仅瞥到一眼从战场回来的宗主国赤裸着上身更换衣服，便顶着通红的脸跑开。  
他转动着贝壳尖端来回看了一圈，正准备放下手来，目光却先扫到门口的罗维诺。  
“你在干嘛？”质问地语气并未引起安东尼奥的不适。他看着眼前绿眼睛的少年，不好意思的挠了挠头“我在帮你打扫，罗维。”与平时留下一句“你给我好好干活吧！”就跑开的反应不同，这一次，罗维诺并未离开。安东尼奥看着眼前少年的眉毛逐渐拧到一起，只能默默放下了手里的贝壳。 无论自己再如何后知后觉，他都能感觉到罗维诺的不悦。  
“抱歉啊，”安东尼奥开口，“我只是好奇罗维为什么要拿些贝壳回来。”青年人听了他的道歉没有回话，“哼”了一声撇过头去，仿佛没听见他后半句疑问。西班牙的国境被长长的海岸线包裹，绵软沙滩上的贝壳更是数不胜数。他不明白罗维诺究竟有什么必要拿些贝壳回来。见罗维诺没有回话的意思，安东尼奥笑了笑，转身继续收拾起了房间。“我也一起收拾，弄好了之后一起去海边一趟吧，混蛋。”  
“什么？”安东尼奥有些惊讶的抬起头，目光重新接触到罗维诺的眼睛。他看见罗维诺撅了撅嘴，脸上逐渐有些泛红“我说，去海边，我可不会再说第三次了。”安东尼奥笑得更温暖了“好啊，罗维诺难得邀请我一起出去呢。”他很惊喜。罗维诺听了这话脸上别扭的表情愈发强烈了。看着他，安东尼奥笑得温暖又释然，仿佛没什么事情再来困扰他的内心。  
有了罗维诺的加入，他收拾屋子的进展显然快了很多。罗维诺已经不再像原来一样仅仅是打扫一下地板，就能把整个书架撞到了。在夜幕初临天际之时，房间已经井然有序。安东尼奥感觉到罗维诺正在看着自己，他过身来，微笑着注视罗维诺。罗维诺一愣。“快走了！”少年人说罢头也不回地离开了房间。安东尼奥紧忙跟上他的步伐。看着罗维诺耳后的红晕，他不禁失笑。长大了也还是那么容易脸红啊，罗维诺。安东尼奥暗自想。  
夏季晚风裹挟着潮湿的海洋气息，安东尼奥追随着罗维诺的脚步走到海滩上。少年额前长长的卷发随风招摇，绿色的眼睛望着大海的边际。“你就不打算再问问我那些贝壳的事情吗？”安东尼奥看着罗维诺赤脚在沙滩上拨弄着沙粒，耳边传来的声音让他的视线向上转移。他顺着罗维诺的话题问道，“你为什么收集贝壳呢，罗维诺？”先发出问题的少年反而显得有些不好意思。“你觉得意识体是什么呢？”  
“什么？”，安东尼奥显得有些惊讶，很快又恢复平静，“罗维，意识体就是意识体。我们是国家的代表，是象征。”  
少年没有说话，绿色的眼睛里饱含迷茫，似乎沉浸在自己的世界里。安东尼奥也不再继续盯着他，他站在沙滩上，看着一轮圆月。月光照到海面上，波光闪烁。他在想什么呢？安东尼奥不知道。“南意大利就在那边，安东尼奥。那是你的殖民地，是你的属国。”他更加困惑了，这个长着棕色头发的脑袋里究竟装了些什么。“罗维诺，你怎么了？”他不习惯别人打哑谜似的问话，也不擅长应付这些。他迫切想知道罗维诺的意图。  
“名为南意大利的土地就在海的彼岸，我不过是他的壳罢了。”罗维诺说，声音里带着不同寻常的平静。安东尼奥看着眼前的少年，重新迈出步子，踏在海和沙边界。海水涨落起伏，拂过他的脚面。“土地有他自己的历史，我也有我自己的生活，安东尼奥。”鉴于一时想不出回应。安东尼奥决定先听听他要说的话。  
“尽管我一直没什么自己的日子。罗马爷爷死后，他留给我和笨蛋弟弟很多的遗物，除此之外我一无所有。哈布斯堡的家伙们说我属于谁，我就属于谁。”安东尼奥跟随者少年的脚步，听着他的话语和海浪的低吟浅唱。沙滩上散落着洁白的贝壳，海水反复冲刷着它们的表面。  
少年停下脚步，拾起一个贝壳，在月色下欣赏着表面的花纹。安东尼奥也观察着这个贝壳。海浪还未磨平他的起伏，它的花色还未开始泛白。它还很新。“我有时候会自己跑来海边，看着这些贝壳。贝壳里面的肉死掉了，客总会留下，还可能被螃蟹捡去做房子。”罗维诺突然说道，脸上挂着消沉的神色。安东尼奥逐渐清楚了他想说的话。他原先没注意到这个少年已经到会思考意义的时候，兴许是自己太迟钝了。  
“罗维诺，我们是意识体，但同样是人。就像你不仅仅是南意大利，你也是‘罗维诺’。”安东尼奥终于开口，他看着少年，试图用目光打消他眼神中的迷惑。“我不确定西班牙是否喜欢南意大利，但我的确喜欢罗维诺。”他直接说出了自己的结论。  
“什——什么？喜欢？”他看着罗维诺的脸迅速变红，刚刚的消沉一扫而空，“你突然说什么呢？混蛋！”安东尼奥笑起来，看着罗维诺的手攥紧了贝壳。  
“罗维，壳也有他自己的意义。拿着它吧，”他扬了扬下巴，指示罗维诺手中的贝壳，“也许你还需要点时间想清楚，让它陪着你吧。”  
安东尼奥望着红着脸的少年，望着他慢慢把攥成拳头的手放在胸口。他不知道罗维诺还能在他身边停留多久，他就快离开这里了。他也不知道他会去到哪里。兴许下个月他就会被另外的人带走，兴许是明天。  
“谢谢你，安东尼奥。”罗维诺目光有些躲闪。安东尼奥没再说话，他仅仅“嗯”了一声作为回应。  
至少现在还可以陪着他，安东尼奥想，至少未来我还可以有一个答案。  
月光照耀着海面，也一同照耀着两端的国度。

**Author's Note:**

> 来存个档。是一个我很想写的主题，但感觉发挥并不好，兴许以后还会进行更改。


End file.
